Vehicles with retractable hard tops are well known. In general one or more roof panels are supported on a complex linkage. The linkage with the roof panel or panels connected to it may be moved between an extended position, in which the roof is fully extended, and a retracted position in which the roof panel or panels are stowed. Although arrangements of this nature have worked well, the reliance upon mechanical linkages leads to a number of disadvantages. They are relatively complicated and therefore expensive to construct. In use wear in the linages can lead to a deterioration in performance. Any play in the linkages can cause rattling which may be exacerbated as the speed of the vehicle increases. An object of the invention is to overcome or mitigate these disadvantages.